Obsession
by MyMysteriousSoul
Summary: Lately Aomine can't stop his eyes from following Kuroko. His fair white skin never fails to attract his attention. Could his feelings be more than just an obsession? Oneshot Aokuro


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of their characters

* * *

He was the light and Kuroko was the shadow. Ironically their skin color was the exact opposite of their titles. Aomine was dark and tanned, while Kuroko was pale and white. Aomine loved how greatly their skin contrasted.

In the past, Aomine did not care if he was all that different from the other members of his class. It was only a matter of appearance. To care about it was worthless and a waste of the time he would rather have spent on basketball practice.

His love for the sport was unbeatable and it was because of that devotion that he met Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya was a boy who had silky, light blue locks, short height as well as a fair complexion that would make even Snow White burn with jealousy. Although Kuroko was much cuter and fragile in compared Aomine, his love for basketball did not lose to him. He was determined and put his heart into every throw, even if he didn't have much talent for it. Aomine admired his enthusiasm.

Kuroko was certainly the most important existence to him. He was the best partner, the precious friend as well as the only one Aomine longed for.

Before Aomine met Kuroko, he never would have guessed he had a thing for white skin. At first he denied all thoughts of having a white skin fetish. However, desire was stronger than logic. He could not stop his eyes from following him.

He knew more than anyone else that he would never have such pale skin. It was hereditary for him to have dark skin and all the practices he does under the sun did not help.

Perhaps his fetish was from the typical desire of human beings to want what they do not have. And it was better if that was the only reason for adoration.

Unfortunately he was wrong. That white skin on any other person did not excite him. The only one who had that effect on him was Kuroko, it was only he and could only be him.

Aomine was not gay, or so he thought. However the more he thought of Kuroko, the more infatuated he became. The longing and urges turned stronger and stronger. Aomine wanted to touch him, defile him and ultimately, devour him

The thoughts had become so strong to the point that it even scared his own self. He wanted to control it, suppress it. Nevertheless all reasons fly through the window if his object of desire was bare and defenseless in front of him.

Of course there was no way his gym teacher could ever know of his feelings against the short boy. That's why he mostly probably did not torture him on purpose. But oh boy does it seem true.

Swimming was the one sport Aomine never wanted to cover during PE. Since he would not have to restraint himself like he was currently doing. The sight of a topless Kuroko with only swimming trunks almost threw all of his reasons out of the window. He could not take him there and then no matter how much he wished he could. All of their classmates were there and more importantly, he would shock the life out of the poor boy.

Still his self-restraint was running thinner and thinner with each passing second. Every time someone looked or touched Kuroko the slightest bit, Aomine felt his blood boil with jealousy.

When he finally lost it, he dragged Kuroko back with him to the dressing room. Though the teacher wanted to stop him, he was put off by Aomine's glare.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko protested, "we should go b—"

His speech was abruptly cut off as Aomine shoved him inside and barricaded Kuroko against the door. He forced his lips upon his. Kuroko gasped in surprise. Aomine took this as a chance to slip his tongue in to explore his wet cavern.

Kuroko was beyond astonished. His train of thoughts stopped that he didn't even remember to push Aomine away. It was as though all his thoughts all turn to revolve around Aomine.

After a moment, they parted to regain their breaths. Both boys were gasping for air.

However, before Kuroko had even a chance to recover, Aomine once again closed their distance. This time he lunged in his neck, sucking and biting filled with lust and desire. Marking that beautiful white skin as his own.

However, this time Kuroko struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Stop it, Aomine-kun!"

Kuroko's desperate voice immediately made Aomine get back to his senses. He trembled with fear and regret as he stepped away from his dearly beloved. No longer could he face the smaller straight in the eye.

"I-I…" Aomine's voice cracked.

Kuroko pushed him away, rejected him. As much as it tears him apart, he had to admit it. Kuroko doesn't return his feelings.

He gulped, mustering as much courage to say it, "You must hate me now, huh, Tetsu?"

"Aomine…" whispered Kuroko. He tried to reach out to him, but Aomine slapped his hand.

"Go! Please, just leave me alone right now."

_It's all over_, he thought. He had succumbed into his desire and ruined even their friendship. If Kuroko were to leave him now, then he'd deserve it. His eyes watered at the thought of Kuroko leaving him behind, forever alone.

"No," rebutted Kuroko softly. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that, not yet."

His voice was low, very low to the point that Aomine had barely heard it. At those words, Aomine suddenly felt angry. Kuroko was feeling him with feelings of hope that was going to be crushed again.

"What are you saying!" he unconsciously raised his voice. "G—"

Abruptly, Kuroko cut him off.

"Do you love me, Aomine-kun?"

That question caught Aomine by surprise. He wanted to stay furious, but he no longer felt any energy to do so. So he answered—truthfully, with guilt.

"Yes"

To his astonishment, Kuroko didn't laugh at him, or ridiculed him. He didn't leave him either. Instead he actually pulled him down by his neck and kissed him.

The kiss was sweet, soft and unlike the ones he forced on him. At first Aomine's eyes widened with surprise but gradually he immersed himself in it.

As their lips parted, Kuroko fixed his eyes on him and said, "I love you too, Aomine-kun."

"Then why did you push me away?"

"Because I needed to know the answer to that question first."

As per the usual, Kuroko said it nonchalantly. However, this time, his sentence will be forever engraved in his heart. The sentence that came in the beginning their relationship.

Aomine smiled and once again, pulled Kuroko in for another kiss.

That day, basketball practice was on for the generation of miracles as usual. Aomine would have been more than happy to play with Kuroko now that they are a couple, if only his team member would actually pay more attention to the game.

On the basketball court, the basketball itself should have been the one in the limelight, while Kuroko, as the phantom player of Teikou, should have been as invisible as his title. However, the current situation was the exact opposite.

Other than Aomine, all of the other team members were staring at Kuroko, or to be exact, his neck.

It was Akashi that broke the silence. He asked the question no one else dared to ask and at that moment and Aomine started to perspire cold sweat.

"Tetsu, who gave you that… mark on your neck?"

"Huh?"

In reflex, Kuroko touched his own neck.

"This? Ao— mmmmf"

Aomine clamped off Kuroko's mouth with the palm his hand.

"Hahaha, It's just a bug bite right, Kuroko?" Aomine nervously aimed his gaze at anything else but his team members.

As four pairs of eyes glared at him with intense hatred and jealousy, Aomine could only think of one thing,

_I hope I don't die soon._

* * *

I made this fanfic to enter a fanfiction contest by Trancy Gwanael (facebook). I didn't win though ;w; My friends said it's a rather simple story for me to make. What do you guys think?

If any of you guys are from anime amino, tell me. I'll happily follow you guys. By the way my username there is Lalalalia~

To those of you who read my Reminiscence of the Past fanfic, I'm out of my hiatus. I'll bring you guys an update in either this or next (May) month. Promise~

Don't forget to leave a review~

P.S. to xHSSx16 and YaoiLoverMiji from anime amino: I hope you like it!


End file.
